On the Re-Bound!
by Rose.A.Harvey
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia a celestial wizard of Fairy Tail. Is that all she is? A strange man appears before her and Natsu. He refers to her as 'Shyla' and he is not seen again. Later a terrifying monster appears in the guild and destroys it. Where was Natsu? What is happening to Lucy? Who is Ashton ? And what will become of the beloved celestial fairy? By same author as 'The Peacekeeper'
1. Mind Over Matter

**Lucy: I am the main character again? YAYE!**

**Happy: Why are you leaking in the story Lucy?**

**Lucy: I DON'T KNOW YOU STUPID CAT!**

**Natsu: Exceed actually…**

**Lucy: *Death Stare* **

**Natsu Eep!**

**Me: *Face Palm* I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Natsu: HELP!**

I run, and as I do tears spill over. They race down my cheeks and the cold winter wind makes the tear streaks even colder. My heart is bursting and burning with hurt. I am growing tired, but I won't stop. I will not rest, not even for a second. I can't, not after _that_ happened. Stupid guild, I loved them like family, my brothers and sisters. Why? Why did this happen? They must hate me, that is the only reason

The sun begins to set and my breathing comes in shallow breaths. I don't know where I am. My heart is racing and my mind is hazy. I turn and see that I wasn't followed. I stop under a large tree. It's branches stretch out, spread across the heavens. The sky is now painted red. Red, the color of Natsu's flames. There is blue closer to the horizon, like Grey's icy creations. And the clouds look grey, just like Erza's armor. I sigh, and bring my knees to my chest. My head falls to my knees and I begin to cry. My stomach growls and I stand wiping the tears from my eyes. I couldn't recognise (That's the right spelling for me, I'm Australian) where I was. I must still be in the outskirts of Magnolia. I keep walking, I can't go back to the guild. Not now, not ever, not with things the way they were. And to tell the truth I wasn't brave enough to go and make amends. I am a coward. The sky dims, the sun disappears, and the moon comes to shine in her place. It's a full moon tonight, but the sky is overcast with clouds, just like my heart, so there's almost light for me to see where I am going. Almost. I have no idea how I did it, but somehow I ended up at the bottom of the lake. I pick myself up and start grumbling.

"Stupid water. Stupid cliff-thing. Stupid Ashton." I stop. "But most of all…" I yell, 'Stupid Lucy! Lucy you are so dumb! Why were you so careless! Dumb Lucy! Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!"

I start running and crying again. The rain comes down in small spurts at first but then it starts pouring down all at once. I run harder and do something only Natsu would be dumb enough to do. Yes, I ran straight into a tree. NO JUDGING PEOPLE! I HAD A BAD DAY OKAY! I land on my butt and frown, I don't know why but I started to scream. Maybe it was all to much, the betrayal, the hurt, the running, the hunger, the pain, the cold and my horrid, horrid life. I wipe away my tears and a flash of pink catches my eye. I look at the mark on my hand. _I chose this_, I think, _I chose to become a part of Fairy Tail. I will become strong. I will do whatever it takes. I will do this!_

I get up, this time, not running but walking. I don't particularly care where I end up, I just want to _be_ somewhere. I think of Mavis, all alone on Tenroujima, I think of Gildarts, wandering alone, I think about Cana and the way she held herself, knowing he was her father, knowing that, she pressed on, she kept living. I think about Mira and Elfman, how heartbroken they would have been when Lisanna 'Died', I think of Laxus, exiled from Fairy Tail, but still came to help us in our hour of need. I think of Erza's pain when she left her friends behind, when Grandpa Rob died for her, when Simon died for her. When she faced Jellal all those years later and having the courage to fight her old friend. I think of Grey's agony when Deliora crushed his village, leaving his lone soul behind, when Ur died to protect him and Lyon. I remember Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, their parents vanishing, leaving nothing but their sore hearts behind. I think of Wendy, remembering how she cried when Catshelter disappeared without a trace. The way Erza embraced her, because she knew how it felt. I stand up straight and tall. _Yes,_ I think, _yes, this is what Fairy Tail is. This is what we are. We cannot change our past, but we can make friends, and give ourselves a better future. I am a Fairy Tail wizard!_

I keep walking in the rain, the cold cuts through my skin like knives, but I focus on my new goal and I make it though okay. I know I can't return to Fairy Tail, not the way I am now. But if I become stronger, if I become a better wizard, a better person, surely, surely I can face them in the future.

**Too long? Too short? Feed back is welcome! Oh and no haters okay, but if you do... Well, haters gonna hate ^-^**


	2. The Flow Of Their Tears

**Hey guys, got a couple of thank-you's and shout outs.**

**ahaurats-FT: The first to follow this story. Thanks so much!**

**Saori13: The first to review and vote. That's one vote for StiCy and 0 for Lalu.**

**Angelus Draco: The first to add to the 'Favorite Stories'**

**Fairyhearts: The first to add me to 'Author Alert'**

**Cmr41798: The first to 'Follow' my story!**

**This chapter was I tried to make especially longer for cmr41798! Thanks to you guys and all the others! Read and review!**

I wake up cold and soaked to the bone. I stretch, muscles stiff and sore. That's unusual, I think to myself, my bed is… My eyes open fully and I find myself staring at the underside of a tree. Oh. Pursing my lips, I push myself up off the ground. Sometime during the night it had stopped raining. The snow had been washed away by the rain leaving everything damp. I yawn and stretch, muscles screaming in protest. _You probably should have thought that out a little better,_ I tell myself, _now you're hurting all over._ The events from the pervious day flood my memories. I wince. _Inside and out._

For a while I do nothing, thinking about Fairy Tail, watching the dew fall off the leaves and join the rest of the rain in a puddle on the ground. I bite down on my lip-a bad habit my father had tried to get rid of years ago-and think. Fairy Tail. Memories come skidding before my eyes. Blood splattered on the wall, a crying Levy, holding a broken, unconscious, Gajeel, tears making tracks in the blood on her face. Wendy, cowering in the corner with Happy and Charles hands clapped over her ears, eyes screwed tightly shut. Lily, in battle mode, weapon drawn, and a fierce some look on his face. Erza, in her Heavens Wheel Armor Swords dancing. Grey, ice making everything he could think of trying to slow down his enemy. I can't remember where Natsu was. I panic. Did he die? My heart speeds up. Was he dead? Natsu… my memories fade. _Wait! _ I want to scream. _Wait! I don't know…. I don't know what happened to Natsu! Please!_ A piercing sound assaults my ears. I drop to the ground and grip them in agony. Pain spreads through my body, I convulse, I'm sure If I'd had anything in my stomach, I would have thrown it up. I'm blacking out, I fight it, but there is no way…

In the Eastern Forest of Magnolia, there is a tall man with dark blue hair. He has a scar across his left eye and a burn mark running along the length of his forearm. He is always here. He rarely leaves and nothing happens here without him knowing about it. So imagine his surprise when he sees a blonde hair girl leaning against his tree. He stops walking and watches for for a while. Suddenly she drops to the ground, tugging at her ears. She writhes on the ground, clearly in agony. The man watches as as fights against her pain. She blacks out, and her body is still.

Levy rocks back and forth, her eyes trained on Gajeel's face.

"He's going to be okay Levy." Pipes up Wendy. The girl in question was severely injured, however, true to her nature, she was healing everyone she could. They were in the Fairy Tail infirmary. Levy nods.

"I know." Both girls look around. Jet and Dory lay side-by-side. Both their bodies were covered in layers of bruises and sweat. Next to them was Lisanna her still form scared Levy, but she knew Lisanna wasn't going to die anytime soon. Not with Wendy looking after her. Elfman and Mirajane were absent, both were helping tidy up the guild down stairs. Levy stood.

"I'm going to go down stairs to help. Look after him please."

Wendy nods, not looking up from Alzack's stomach, covered in bandages, and yet the blood could be seen seeping out. Levy trundled down the partly destroyed stair case. The guild was a wreck. Part of it had been blown away. The bar had been reduced to a smoking burning pile of nothing. The back wall was non-existent. The guild members who had been here, had been hurt. The ones who weren't had a rude surprises for them in the morning. Only a few people had been reduced unconscious though. Levy watched her guild mates work. Grey and Laki, used their wood and ice skills to serve as temporary pillars, to keep the roof from caving in. Elfman, Erza and Nab were clearing the floor, shifting large wooden slabs out of the way. Mirajane, expression blank, salvaged what she could from the smoking remains of the bar. Max, using his sand magic, was slowly ridding the guild of the sand that had blown in the back wall and accumulated overnight. Carla and Lily were hammering nails into the roof. Master was in the corner. He just stared. His precious guild, the fruits of the Grand Magic Games winnings, his home, his children's home, had been destroyed. It was an accident, but still… There was a problem, and he knew it had to be fixed.

The man in the Eastern forest watches the girls for a while, she doesn't move and her fingers, tip of her nose and lips are turning blue. _She must have spent the night out here. _ He thinks, _she looks so cold. _Hesitantly, he approaches her. Her face is contorted into an expression of fear, guilt, horror and pain. The man crouches beside her. Looking at her features, he decides that despite her expression, she is rather pretty. He stares at her, deliberating whether or not to wake her. The girl has dark circles around her eyes, so mustn't have slept well, but… It was dangerous here. Any idiot could see that, the Vulcans alone were a big enough threat to a girl. But there were any number of perverts and members of dark guilds who would give up drinking for a day just to spend the night with a girl like the one in front of him. He shudders, and pokes her side gently. She doesn't stir. He pokes her again. A little harder this time. Still she doesn't move. Sighing, the man picks her up, cradling her to his chest. He doesn't notice the Fairy Tail insignia on her hand, or her keys, jangling at her side._You are lucky little girl,_ he thinks, _that I am a nice guy._

**Where is Natsu? Who is the man in the Eastern Forest? Who is Ashton? What happened to Lucy? Why has the guild been destroyed (again)? Post your thoughts and comments! You may be closer to the answer than you think. **

**Natsu: Why aren't I in the story?**

**Me: You are, Lucy was thinking about you.**

**Natsu: No one at the guild was! AND THAT'S NOT BEING IN THE STORY!**

**Grey: Ha ha ha! I got more time than you!**

**Natsu: What was that you pathetic excuse for an ice cube?**

**Grey: I said-**

**Erza: *Death Glare***

**Natsu and Grey: Eep!**

**Me: I don't own these lunatics or any other part of Fairy Tail.**


	3. Seeking Refuge

**Hey guys, I'm totally stoked that you like this fanfic! Don't forget to review! Just letting you guys know that whenever the story is first person it will be Lucy or Natsu (you should be able to figure out which is which, you are all very clever people). Anything else will be in third person. And now without further ado, Chapter 3!**

My sleep was plagued by nightmares. Terrifying visions of a gigantic beast destroying the guild hall. I see Gajeel get thrown across the room and smack into the wall with a sickening 'thud.' Levy's eyes flash something fierce, but the beast does not slow. It charges at her, giant horns poised, a strike from Erza's sword deters it from it path and it misses Levy by an inch. Enraged, it sets the bar ablaze. Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman are all in their fiercest forms. Erza requips into her 'Fairy Tail' armor. All four charge at the creature. They are not trying to hurt it, they just want to slow it down, and protect their nakama. None of their attacks leave even a scratch on the monster, it is to powerful. Grey helps Juvia off the ground and perform a 'Unison Raid' the thing doesn't even look their way.

It is a cold night but I can't take my eyes off the girl. The one standing under the Sakura tree looking up at the petals. She turns and looks at me. The wind blows and her sweet, sugary scent washes over me. Lucy. I'd know her scent anywhere. She wearing a white dress and she is laughing, something she hasn't done in a long time.

"Natsu you idiot!" she laughs at me. "You've done it again!"

Her face lights up with amusement and my heart aches. I haven't seen her smile like that in so long, I didn't realise how much I craved her smile. How much effect her laughter had on me. It was as though I no longer needed to care about anything.

"Come here stupid!" she says affectionately, holding out her hand. "Help a girl out will you?"

I find myself smiling with her. I take a step forward, arm outstretched ready to take hold of her hand.

"Lucy…"

"They are so pretty this time of year aren't they?" She says to me, gazing up at the blooming tree. I continue walking to her.

"Yeah." I reply not taking my eyes off her for a second. She looks at me and her smile grows wider.

"Na-" Her voice cuts off and her face contorts into a mask of pure agony.

"Lucy!" I cry, sprinting forwards. "Lucy what happened? Are you okay? Lucy! LUCY!"

I hear cackling, and look properly. There, standing behind Lucy's fallen body is a man. He has fern green hair, longer than Mira's and his eyes are pitch black. A long cloak trails behind him. And he is looking at Lucy with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Lucy… What a pathetic cover. Return to your true state of mind. Return to me, my dear Shyla! Return!" He laughs, I run faster, but I'm not getting any closer to her. I panic, I attempt to use my magic but that is failing too.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" I run faster, but I am still to far away for her to hear me. To far for me to help her. _Damn it, damn it!_ I think furiously, _Lucy, I swear I will help you!_ "LUUUCCYY!" I yell. Weakly she opens one eye, she looks at me, that eye holds everything, her pain suddenly becomes my pain, her fear becomes my fear, my anger becomes her anger, and my panic becomes her panic. I call her name again, so she knows. So she knows I will save her. "LUCY!" her face turns into a half smile. She mouths a word before the man sweeps his cloak over her and they disappear. _Natsu._

"LUCY!" I yell sitting upright. Damn, it was a dream again. I groan and put my face in my palms. The tears come without any prompting. I decide I don't care and let them flow freely. Happy chose to stay at Fairy Hills for a while, to give me some space. I was glad for it at the time, but right now I just needed some comfort. It is dark outside, and not overly cold tonight. I needed to sleep so I could go looking for her tomorrow, but there was no way I could sleep here. Where? Where could I… I get out of bed and grab my vest. I practically sprint down the streets of Magnolia. I can't believe I didn't come here sooner. I stop at my destination and look up. Hoping the window is unlatched I push it up. It moves without a sound. I slip inside and inhale through my nose. Though it has been a week since she was here last it still had her scent all over the place. I close the window and walk around for a bit. I run my hand along her desk and roll her quill between my fingers. I open the bathroom door and see her towel hanging neatly on the baths edge. I smile and walk into the kitchen, but I'm not looking for anything to eat. I just want to be where she was. Eventually I climb into her bed, her scent was very faint here. I could hardly smell it at all. I frown, I need her scent. I go through her laundry basket and found a shirt she wore last week. She hadn't washed it yet, but it actually smelled pretty good. Satisfied, I climb back into bed and press the shirt against my face. I snuggle up to her pillow, it was almost like she was here with me. The moonlight come through her window and I sigh contentedly. I could sleep like this. I can sleep now, and search for her again in the morning. Tomorrow… Tomorrow I will find you Lucy. I promise.

**O.O What is going on? Who was the man in Natsu's dream? What is happening to Lucy? Reviews welcome. Natsu may like flames but I don't okay?**


	4. The Fallen Gear and the Lost Key

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update. I was doing my other stories, feel free to check them out. 'Illegitimate' and 'The Peacekeeper.'**

**Green Haired guy: Hmp**

**Rose: I asked you to the disclaimer!**

**Green haired guy: *Looks at me* No. *Walks off***

**Rose: *Chases after him* I OWN YOU!**

**Happy: But not the rest of Fairy Tail. Aye!**

**For this Chapter the first person will be the blue haired guy.**

I watch the girl sleep, she had a few bruises and a scratch on her forearm. At first I thought she had a head injury, but she seemed to be simply exhausted. She groans and rolls over, I turn my back on her, my eyes fall on her keys. I hadn't noticed them until _after _I had treated her wounds. I didn't know she was a mage. If I did I wouldn't have bought her with me. But I couldn't lay a hand on her with evil intent after I had helped her. It'd be like hurting a guest. I sigh and slap my cheeks, _you're pretty stupid Tanto, _I think, _she's not just any wizard, but one of Fairy Tail._ She screams. I turn, ready to attack, but there is no one around except for her and me. _What's the matter with you? She can protect herself._ Could she be scared of me? She was waking up in a strange man's house after all. I walk over to the bed and lean over her. I see her face, she is still sleeping. _Is she having a nightmare?_

"NO!" Her scream startles me. "NO! PLEASE! STOP PLEASE!" She begs, tears fall, even though she is sleeping. Her face is screwed up, a mask of torture. Her back arches off the bed and she thrashes around wildly, clutching a fist full of hair, she pulls. I watch as the the girl in front of me goes through some kind of unimaginable pain. "PLEASE, STOP! PLEASE! Please…" Her voice fades, but her body starts shaking and the tears don't stop. I pull up a chair next to her head. Maybe it wasn't right for me to judge her because she was a wizard. I hold her hand and stroke her hair. She whimpers.

"Stop, I can't…" Her voice is quiet.

"It's okay." I say, I use my thumb to wipe away her tears. Her face relaxes and the shaking stops. I decide that I like her, though she is a wizard and from Fairy Tail, I will treat her kindly.

"Levy-chan…" I sit up. Levy? "Levy-chan, run, get… now." Her voice is strained, like she is trying to speak but something is holding her back.

At the same time, a small village is being ravaged by a beast. It is fifty feet tall, is covered in red scales and looks suspiciously like a dragon. It uses long claws to pull up houses, a little girl with long hair runs underneath it, screaming for her mother. She clutches a small doll in a blue dress.

"Mum!" She yells frantically. "Mum! Mum! Mummy!" The creature roars and swipes at the girl, near the harbour a woman with long black hair, is being held back by a solider, she screams the girls name. Then, out of nowhere a man with orange hair darts under the belly of the monster, grabs the little girl and runs back to the mother. He sets the sobbing girl on her feet.

"Oniisan!" She sobs clinging to her savior. The man detangles himself from her, pats her on the head and returns to his blue-haired teammate.

"Good work Jet." Levy says. He just nods, now was not the time to be arguing with Droy about who deserved Levy's love, Droy understood this to. Droy used his vines to immobilise the creature.

"Now Levy!" He yells, Levy runs up the beasts arm. The thing swipes at her buts she handsprings up and vaults over the claws. Jet and Droy are on the ground cheering, and unbeknownst to Team Shadow Gear, a certain black haired Dragon Slayer was on the roof top, ready to help the girl if something went wrong. Levy reached to junction of the beast's neck and shoulders. She casts 'Wind' up it's nose, and runs further along the junction of it's shoulder and neck. The beast shrugs it's giant shoulder. The girl screams and begins to fall.  
"Levy!" Call her teammates.

-Levy's P.O.V-

I scream as I fall, I must be a hundred feet in the air. I will die, I will splatter on the ground. I will never know what happened to Lu-chan, or Natsu. I will never be able to tell Gajeel that I loved him. Tears flow from my eyes. I shut them and pray it will be quick. Suddenly a rush of wind comes past me and my back hits something hard. I open my eyes, Gajeel. He had caught me (I know it was predictable but I don't want Levy to die, at least not yet).

"Are you stupid or something?" He says to me. I bury my face in his chest. He cradles my closer. "You're an idiot if you think you can defeat him Shrimp." He is telling me. We land on the next roof over.

"Why are you here?" I ask as he sets me on the ground. He must know me pretty well, he must know I can't stand right now, he just sets me down in a sitting position. He leaves on arm on my leg and another supporting my back. His body is shielding me from the monster. He looks at me, then looks away as if embarrassed.

"Coz I knew those idiots down there couldn't protect you, so…" He doesn't finish. I turn his face to look at me.

"So what?" I ask.

"So… I followed you so I could." His voice was quiet, nothing but a whisper, but it was good enough for me. I lift my head and kiss him. Took the idiot long enough. He seems surprised. After a moment he pushes me away. I blush and look away, hurt and rejected. Tears prick behind my eyes.

"Don't misunderstand Levy." He says soothingly. I look at him. "I don't mean not ever. I just mean not now." I stare. _What? What did he just?_ He smirks "I plan to live a very long life with you Shrimp. But that's not going to happen if this jerk," He uses his thumb to point in the general direction of the dragon-thing. "Take one of us down while we're making out." I blush furiously and he laughs. He scoops my into his arms and jumps off the roof. He takes me to Jet and Droy who instantly are at my side. Gajeel pulls me to him and growls at them.

"Hands off." He snarls. They are stunned. Gajeel, apparently satisfied, looks at me. "I'll be back in a minute." He says to me, he kisses me on the cheek and runs off toward the monster. Leaving a horribly embarrassed me and two dumbfounded boys.

**Sorry about the late update my lovelies! I have been busy writing my other story 'The Peacekeeper' It's a Lucy harem! Anyway… hope you enjoyed! I added some Levy, because she is one of my favourite characters and I really like GaLe so I added so fluff. So, because you are all clever people. I am assuming you think you know what is going on? Please post your thoughts! And if you have some free time on your hands, check out 'The Peacekeeper' and 'Illegitimate.' THANK YOU ALL!**


	5. An Apology

**Hello, my lovelies! Sorry, but there will be no more chapters for a while. I am soooooo sorry! But I need to focus on my other story, 'The Peacekeeper' I may update this one randomly but it won't happen often. I am very sorry! Please don't hate me! I will finish the other story and then return to this one. Forgive me! I adore you all! Please support my other fan fiction, 'The Peacekeeper' it is a Lucy harem!**


	6. An Interview and a Broken Heart

**Oh, wow! It has been so long you guys! I am sorry for abandoning you. Forgive me?*Puppy eyes* I was so focused on 'The Peacekeeper' that I didn't give this story much thought! Many sorries my darlings!**

-Tanto-

The little girl whimpers and flinches as if in great pain.

"No… Run… Jet… Levy… Gajeel?" The last name came out as a question. "Shit." She says quietly. Then she stills and her body relaxes.

I frown this girl was making less and less sense. I drop her hand and leave the room. _If she starts screaming again, I'll go and hold her hand again._ I flop onto my couch and stare at the rack of magazines my sister bought over, insisting that I needed to 'connect with the outside world.' I'd never even touched them, or taken any notice, but this time something caught my eye. On the front page was a blonde girl, the same one lying unconscious in my bed. She was wearing a white and blue vest that displayed her ample cleavage and a matching blue skirt. She had a brown belt wrapped around her waist, attached to it is a brown pouch with the Fairy Tail insignia and a deadly looking whip with the words_ Fleuve d'étoiles_ engraved on the handle. Her face is lit up in the most dazzling smile and her chocolate brown eyes are sparkling with laughter. She has a golden key in one hand pointed down the barrel of the camera and the other clutching her companions arm which is slung around her shoulders in a one armed hug. The owner of the arm was a guy. He had bright-pink hair and a devilish grin with very prominent canine teeth. His vest was open and a scaly looking scarf was wrapped lazily around his neck. One of his arms was around the blondes shoulder and the other was attached to a fist which was flaming and being shaken at the camera. I look at the caption.

_'Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail. Full interview and profile on page 12.'_

I flip to the specified page. The girl-Lucy-was sitting on a log in a forest. It was twilight and the setting sun made rainbows dance on the water behind her. Her hands were behind her, resting on the log and supporting her weight. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that just came to her knees and her hair was blowing in the slight breeze. Her head was thrown back, looking at the sky and she had a distant look in her eyes, as though she was a million miles away. I shiver she was beautiful her profile is on the same page as her so I decide to read it.

Lucy Heartfillia

Common information

Age: 17

Weight: 47kg

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Parents: Unknown

Magic: Celestial Magic

Guild: Fairy Tail

Location of Guild Stamp: Right hand. Pink.

Team: Team Natsu (Natsu and Happy Dragneel. Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet.)

I look at the opposite page that boy is there, I don't really care about him so I flick to the next page to read the interview.

Sorcerer Weekly (SW): So, Miss Lucy, and Mr. Natsu thank you for taking the time to have an interview with us.

Lucy: *Laughs* That's okay! And just Lucy is fine

Natsu: How come you guys alway write bad things about me!

SW: Maybe we can clear up some of those misunderstandings in this interview.

Natsu: Okay!

SW: So to start, what are your favourite colors?

Lucy: That's a random and cliched question.

Natsu: A what?

Lucy: *elbows him* Pink and blue! I can have two right?

Natsu: I'm not gonna answer these girly questions.

Lucy: *sigh* His is red.

SW: Who are your best friends?

Natsu: *Without hesitation* Lucy and Happy of course!

Lucy: I love everyone in the guild… But yeah, probably Natsu and Levy.

Natsu: What about Happy? *Pokes her*

Lucy: *Laughs* And Happy too.

SW: What's the best book you've ever read?

Natsu: I don't read much but Lucy does.

Lucy: I've read so many! I couldn't decide.

SW: Do you have a favourite genre Lucy?

Lucy: Um...

Natsu: She likes mystery and romance ones. She has a whole shelf dedicated to each one. *Scratches back of head* Don't know _why_ she likes to read though.

SW: What the best mission you've ever been on?

Natsu: Now you're asking the good questions!

Lucy: I don't know. Every mission I've gone on I've been with Natsu so...

Natsu: Maybe the one where we went to Galuna Island? That was an S-Class quest!

Lucy: You stole that request!

Natsu: But we beat them in the end right?

Lucy: Only after Erza showed up!

Natsu: *Shudders* That was scary.

SW: So you stole and S-Class quest?

Lucy: I was against it!

Natsu: You came anyway right?

SW: Moving on. Natsu what is your favourite or signature move?

Natsu: My what now?

Lucy: He want to know what move you like best or which one you use the most.

Natsu: Dunno. *Looks to Lucy*

Lucy: *Thinks hard* Iron fist and breath attack. *Nods* Yep. Those two.

SW: Which spirit do you summon most often.

Lucy: Plue. I don't use him for battle, but he is so cute! *squeals*

SW: Which is your favourite?

Lucy: *Shocked* WHAT? I can't decide that! I love them all!

SW: Are there any spirits you dislike?

Natsu: The fish lady is scary! And Loke hits on her all the time!

SW: What do you have to say about that Lucy?

Lucy: No comment.

I sigh and shut the magazine I didn't want to read any further. There were only two things I could gather about their relationship. One, they were very close and knew a _lot _about each other. Two, they most likely harbored secret feelings for one another.

"NATSU!" I hear her scream from the other room.

-Natsu-

I trudge further into the forest. _I HAVE to find Lucy. Where are you Luce? Please be okay._ I stop. _This place… _This was where Lucy and I had done that photo shoot and interview. Until that interview I didn't realise how much attention I have paid to Lucy. I could predict her answers before she said them and I could give answers when she herself couldn't. I also didn't know how well she knew me. She knew my favourite colors, foods, things I liked to do. We knew each other so well, but she was still shrouded in so much mystery. _When I find her, she'll tell me. She can't lie to me, she can lie to everyone else but me._ That was another thing, I could tell when she was lying, even when others couldn't and vice versa. She was my best friend and yet… I remember her screams and clap my hands to my ears and shake my head in denial. And yet, _I couldn't save you Lucy. I'm so sorry._ The wind blows and I sniff. I stiffen and my nostrils flare. Vanilla, strawberries and roses. That was Lucy's scent. I sprint following it. _I'm coming for you Lucy! _ I see blood spots on the ground and begin to panic. _No! No! Please be okay! Please!_ I see a large blood stain under a tree, it smells strongly of Lucy. _Thats Lucy's blood I know it is. Shit! Lucy, please be alive._

I reach a large tree and the trail ends. Lucy is no where to be seen, I creep forwards and touch the bark, her scent is so strong here. Like she should be where I am standing. I whimper.

"Lucy…" I punch the tree. I can hear Lucy screaming again. _DAMN IT! _Even when I am awake, I'm in my nightmare. I have to save Lucy to wake from it. I have to hold her in my arms and know she's safe._ But is she really safe with you? _I hear a small voice ask, I can barely hear it over Lucy's pain.

"NATSU!" I freeze. _That… That one was real._ I look around. _Where are you Lucy? I heard you. But I can't see you. _My eyes scan the surrounding greenery, but she's not here. For some reason I feel smug. _She called for me._ I realise, _she called MY name. She wants ME to save her. _I look again. _I still can't see you. Call for me again, where are you Luce?_

"Lucy!" I call her name. "Lucy I heard you!"

"Natsu." Her voice is quiet and desperate, but I heard her. I look at the tree, her voice was coming from inside the…_ No. Way._

I back up and punch the tree as hard as I can. Lucy was in there. She had to be.

-Lucy-

_I feel warm, I can't move. It's really soft here, but it smells funny. I can't open my eyes, I can hear and feel and smell. _I grow frustrated. _I want to see._ I try to move but it is impossible. _Natsu where are you? _

An image of a broken Natsu dances before my eyes. His vest is torn open, blood stains the ground where he lay. His eyes are closed and breathing is shallow. His chest rises and falls in short movements. I wince, even that small movement causes him pain. His lips move and form a single word. _Lucy._

I don't hear him say it, but his lips have moved that way so many times. I knew how his lips moved when he said my name. His breathing becomes slower. Then he stops moving all together. I scream his name in my mind and somehow it tears from my lips and escapes into the real world. My scream echos and I feel tears slide out of my closed eyes. I had called for him so many times, I had called for him to save me. Yet, the one time he called for me I couldn't do anything to help him. I stood there and watched him die. I would never hear him say my name again.

"Luuuuushi~!" I cry harder I was in so much physical pain that I thought it impossible to hurt anymore but as long as I can remember him I will be hurting. I sob as I remember the pink haired idiot that so often invaded my home, ate my food, slept in my bed and bought me that warmth, security and love that I had lacked since my mothers death.

"Lucy! Lucy, I heard you!" I don't remember him saying that… _Could he still be alive?_

"Natsu?" Even to my ears my voice sounds desperate. I wanted him to be alive. I strain to hear him again, but my ears are met with silence. My mind numbs and shuts down. _What is the point of living. Natsu is dead, why should I live my life if he can't live his? _I hear a loud explosion and am suddenly yearning for the ability to see. The cold wind is blowing on my skin and small things are hitting me as they fly past. _What just happened? _

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" I hear a man yell. I don't recognise his voice. I feel a great surge of magical energy approach me. "OI! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" I can feel warm breath on my face, slightly smoky and laced with musk and pine. Though I'm not a Dragon Slayer I easily identify the scent. My suspicions were confirmed when something soft brushes my forehead. It's Natsu. Tears leak out from my closed eyes again. I can't move and I've lost the ability to speak again.

"Lucy." He murmurs my name, lips moving against my hair.

"Who are you?" The man asks again.

"The question is, who are you are what are you doing with _my_ Lucy?" The possessiveness in his voice is clear. I am _his_.

"_Your_ Lucy?" The man asks. "Oh, that's right. You're Natsu Dragneel. Tell me something. What kind of friend leaves a bleeding, half-dead girl alone, in the forest in the middle of winter?"

"I was looking for her." Each time he speaks, his breath caresses my face reviving me some. I feel his warm hands wrap around mine and squeeze gently. That small gesture was full of love and affection. With the little strength I have regained I return the pressure.

-Natsu-

This guy wasn't taking care of her at all. Her forehead was cold and her lips are blue. I take her hand in mine and squeeze. I breath a sigh of relief when she squeezes back. She wasn't dead at least.

"Don't you think you should open your eyes Lucy?" She doesn't move. "It's been so long, since I saw you smile. Please Lucy open your eyes and smile for me." I brush my lips over her frozen knuckles. "Wake up." I plead. _She has to wake, she has to look at me. I want her eyes to see me._ Her eyelids flutter but they don't open. That was good enough for me. She knew I was here, she knew I had come for her. Taking care not to re-open partially closed wounds I wrap her in a blanket, pick her up and cradle her to my chest. I set the outside of my arms on fire, hoping to warm her. I look at the man in the doorway. He had an issue of Sorcerer Weekly in his hand. The one where Lucy and I were on the front cover.

"Thank you." I say. I walk out and he doesn't stop me.

-Tanto-

I don't stop him when he leaves with Lucy. I don't need to, she'll come back. I have her keys after all.

**It's done my lovelies! Please support my other stories! Also, can you pretty please vote on my poll? See you later!**


End file.
